1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toroidal type infinitely variable transmission, and more particularly to improvements in the construction of the transmission roller of a toroidal type infinitely variable transmission for use in an agricultural machine, an industrial machine or an automotive vehicle. The invention further relates to improvements in the relation between the transmission roller and input and output discs.
2. Related Background Art
Various improvements have heretofore been made in the construction of the whole of a toroidal type infinitely variable transmission, but there has been made little or no specific and detailed study of a transmission roller's central role of power transmission and of the relation between the transmission roller and the input and output discs the transmission roller rotatively contacts.
Particularly, with regard to the opening angle formed by two straight lines passing through the two points of contact between the transmission roller and the input and output discs and the center of curvature of the traction surface of the transmission roller, there has been made substantially no attempt to specifically determine a practically effective range.
There has neither been seen any example in which consideration has been particularly paid to the relation between the curvature of the traction surface of the transmission roller and the curvature of the input and output discs, and generally, the curvatures of the two have been very approximate to each other.